Les aventures de Roku
by Pot-de-Cornichons
Summary: Une fille s'incruste sur le Sunny Go. C'est pas la première fois. Ce qui change c'est qu'elle est yaoïste et qu'elle s'improvise entremetteuse. C'est dommage pour les mugiwaras. Pour la marine. Pour tout Grand Line, en fait. Comment foutre la merde dans un monde déjà barge, et réussir a ternir l'image de Mihawk.
1. Apocalypse The commencement

Les aventures de Roku

Épisode 1

« Yo ! Ça va chez vous ? Le café est pas trop amer ? »

Je me met à rire de bon cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont hilarants à faire ces têtes ! On dirait que je suis un extra-terrestre venu les attaquer. C'est vraiment amusant, ils ont l'air cons.

« C'est quoi le café, Nami ? demanda bêtement Luffy »

Le silence lui répondit. Puis, j'éclatais de rire. Bordel, c'est vraiment divertissant !

« Puis-je voir votre petite culotte, jeune inconnue ? »

Ce squelette se reçu un joli coup de poing alors que j'étais sur le point de lui montrer ce qu'il voulait voir. Après tout, il n'a jamais eu vraiment droit à ça, alors autant lui donner une chance...

Je me retourne vers le capitaine, prends mon air menaçant et lui fait d'une voix à objectif flippante

« Approche-toi, enfoiré, je vais te régler ton compte...

Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Je sais pas ! souriais-je

Bah... S'tu veux ! »

Alors que je le voyait s'avancer, je comprenais ce que ressentait toutes ces personnes qui osait l'affronter.

« STOOOOOP Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, c'est bon t'a gagné.

Mais ché même pas fini ma viande !

Bah finis là, moi je suis K.O. »

De gros bruits de tête sur le parquet du Sunny se firent entendre.

Je venais de taper l'incruste, comme ça, et eux ils se sentaient paumés vis-à-vis de moi. C'est vrai, une fille habillée en lycéenne aux cheveux noirs et à la peau super matte, qui en plus connais tout l'équipage et ne l'attaque pas... Bon, d'un certain côté, ça me semble normal.

Mais qu'est la normalité me direz-vous ? Et bien, d'après un discours de Freud très recherché, la normalité ne se définie pas- /BAM/ Bref.

Ce mec a réussi à me terrasser en mangeant sa viande... Je le déteste c'est certain.

Je tournais la tête alors qu'un gros carnage commençait, et là... Et là... Je me sentie émue, super heureuse, tout ce que vous voulez mais... Un melon et une banane transgénique étaient en train de se battre ! Je voyait pour de vrai Le marimo et Le Love-cook se friter ! Je pouvait dépérir en paix.

Boon, que je vous explique ma situation. Car j'imagine que personne dans cette pièce ne connais l'histoire ? Oui bah en même temps vous venez de commencer la fiction et c'est déjà un sacré bordel. Autrement dit, ici le père noël est passé, j'ai atterris dans le monde maaaagnifique de One Piece, j'ai rencontrer cette punaise de star internationale, j'ai nommé Luffy, et j'ai vu l'escargot et la feuille de salade (incroyable, on peut leur trouver tout les surnoms de l'univers, ça marche). Bon alors après y'a les autres mais on s'en fout un peu. A part Brook-sama. Yohoho, je ne l'ai pas dis ? Je préfère Brook que n'importe quel membre de l'équipage.

« Qui es-tu ?

Bah ça ce vois pas ? Je suis le prêtre de Zoro et Sanji ! Allez, Sanji, enfile ta robe.

Hein ?! Mais qui est cette Lady~ ?

Elle dis que des conneries elle aussi... soupire Zo'-san

Je viens de le dire, San-chan. Je suis ton prêtre à toi et à Zoro.

Prêtre ?

Cherche pas, t'es trop jeune~ Bon. Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens pour une bière, alors sortez la bouffe, c'est l'heure de la fête ! On va péter la bar(a)que !

Attendez. Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez le nom de Bushindo-san et Cook-san ?

Bah c'est simple j'ai lu tout les tom... tout les avis de recherche de la Marine !

T'es de la Marine ?

Bah non, sinon je serais pas habillée en lycéenne, trou du cu...illère !

Lycéenne ? Les cuillères ont des trous ?

Laisse tomber, Luffy. »

Enfin bref. Ils ne se sont pas posé plus de questions et ils m'ont laisser rester dans leur équipage après ma petite comédie d'enfant perdue et qu'il fallait absolument quelqu'un pour le mariage. Le mieux c'est après. Attendez un peu j'vous ai pas dis qu'après... On l'a fait le mariage ! Je leur ai demander d'installer des bancs, de bien s'habiller et de prêter une robe blanche à Sanji et voilà ! Lui il était trop concentré sur les seins de Nami pour faire attention au fait que j'étais en train de le transformer en mariée. C'est donc ainsi que je suis ressortie de la cabine de Nami avec un Sanji frais comme un gardon sous le bras et une rousse pithiatiquement énervée. Je commençais donc mon discours derrière ma table de prêtre. Personne ne captait, mais Luffy avait les larmes aux yeux. Moi-même j'avais aucune idée de ce que je disais, et lui, il gémissait '' Les enfants grandissent si vite..'' . Cherchez l'erreur.

« Voulez-vous l'épouser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Dans la santé et dans la maladie ? Roronoa Zoro, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Okama (il a pas de nom de famille, faut bien lui en trouver un avant qu'il le perde en tant que vie de jeune garçon) Sanji ?

Je le veux.

Sanji Okama, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Roronoa Zoro ?

Oui, je le veux.

LE BISOUUU /BIM/

TA GUEULE LUFFY !

Hum. Passez l'alliance au doigt de la mariée. Chopper ! Les alliances !

J'arrive !

Merci. Tenez, Roronoa. »

Petit bug sur le bateau. Je crois qu'ils ont prit conscience des conneries qu'ils ont sorti. Ils me fusillèrent tous du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Je leur faisait des petits yeux tous humides et leur dit

« Pika ..? »

Et c'est ainsi que je finis avec des bleus made in Nami, Zo'-san and Usopp.

« Qui es-tu réellement ?

Je suis une yaoïste. Je suis qui vous voulez, mais pour l'instant je suis votre pire cauchemar.

On l'aura remarquer, soupira Zoro

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Roku. Mais euh, où est Sanji, au fait ? demandais-je

Euh.. je crois dans la cuisine.

Je vois. Bon ben.. A la prochaine, compagnie de Naheulbeuk !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chie encore ?

De la merde, comme la plupart des personnes sur Terre. »

Je crois qu'ils ont encore du mal à digérer ma venue, parce-qu'ils me refont cette tête de poisson rouge constipé.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine les mains dans les poches.

« Yo !

Grmbl.

Tu détestes autant que ça Zo'-san ?

Je n'aime que les ladys~ Comme toi~

J'ai pas de formes, mais tu m'aimes quand-même ? D'ailleurs, t'aimes combien de filles sur Terre en tout ?

Seulement Nami-chérie et Robin-d'amour ~

C'est ça. Donc si je te dis que Nami t'a toujours aimer, tu va lui sauter dessus, c'est ça ?

C'est vrai ?

Bien sûr que non, baka ! »

Et je parti. Bordel, ça va être plus dur que ça de le caser avec Zoro. Tiens et si je lui proposais un défi...

« Oï ! Zo'-san !

D'où tu m'appelles comme ça ?!

Ça te va bien, et en plus y'a le début de Sanji dedans~

T'es vraiment timbrée, pire que la sorcière !

J'ai un défi pour toi mon grand.

Mais arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles !

Tu l'acceptes ?

Tch.

D'accord, je parle. (je comprends le langage Marimo, j'assure) C'est un défi que tu mènera contre Sanji-kun.

Hn ?

Eh bien, parce-que je l'ai décidé ! Très bien. Comme tu le sais, vos combats n'ont ni queue ni tête. Cette fois il y en aura. Le premier qui réussi à me draguer GAGNE !

C'est quoi ce défi de merde ?!

Tu refuses ? Tu penses que Sanji est meilleur que toi... Tu refuses le fait qu'il gagne trop facilement ? Oui, car moi je ne crois pas en toi, petit scarabée.

Arrêtes de m'appeler bizarrement, sorcière !

Bon. L'enjeu sera... si tu perds, tu sera aux ordres de Sanji. S'il perd, il sera à tes services.

Là, je suis sûre de gagner tout ! De toutes façons, je réussirais à les caser ensemble. Je vais les mener par la jalousie pure ! Et comme dans la plupart des doujinshi, Zoro est au-dessus, il ne voudra pas se laisser marcher dessus. Quand Zoro sera aux ordres de Sanji.. NYARK NYARK NYARK ! Eh eh eh... Je suis si intelligente ! Je vais devenir le seigneur des yaoïs ! (et au passage, celui des pirates.).

...ce sont toutes les règles ?

Hm ?

Tiens, il s'en fout d'être aux ordres de Sanji... Ou alors il est tellement sûr de gagner... il va... avec Sanji... Kufufufufufu, c'est un signe !

Oui, ce sont toutes les règles. Ah ! Autre chose. Ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de Sanji, c'est clair ?

QUOI ?!

Interdit de combats ! Et je ne lui expliquerais pas. Tu n'a qu'à le lui faire savoir... ou jamais il ne sera au courant.

Bah je peux lui dire si Zoro veux pas !

Qu'est-ce que Chopper fait.. HEIN ?! CHOPPER EST LA ?!

Qu'est-ce que tu... commence Zoro

Je veux bien le dire à Sanji !

… OUI ! Bonne idée Choppy, vas-y ! Si tout le monde est au courant, ils verront bien si Zoro et Sanji écoutent !

Oï, sorcière, tu va trop vite. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut lui ? Il a le droit de se battre avec moi, mais pas moi ?!

C'est ta règle personnelle, de ne pas te battre ! S'il te provoque, tu ne dois pas répondre... c'est simple, non ?

Et si je veux pas ?

Attends-toi au pire... Kufufufufu !

Roku, ton rire est bizarre... intervient le petit renne

Va, jeune scarabée, et transporte le message à mon élève !

Je suis pas un scarabée ! Je suis un renne !

Te vexe pas, je plaisantais, fis-je avec un doux sourire cachant mon diabolisme.

Le marimo soupira et se gratta la tête en grommelant quelque chose comme « Tch, j'y crois pas, on s'connaît que depuis trois heures et elle me tape déjà sur le système... » pour aller en direction de la vigie. Comme d'habitude, sieste plus saké plus katanas plus entraînement ! Il ne relâche jamais ce gugusse.

Bref, Chopper est allé annoncer la nouvelle à San-kun qui va commencer à crier sur Zo'-san qui va essayer de calmer ses pulsions qui vont presque exploser, mais je serais là alors il fera rien car il sait que je suis capable de les caser ensemble (avec l'histoire du mariage, ça m'étonnerais qu'il en soit indifférent) et du coup il va l'embrasser... Mince ça va trop vite dans ma tête.

Je vérifie donc comment le plan se passe à merveille. Je ferme la cuisine et l'accès aux autres pièces pour pas qu'ils ne s'échappent. (Mes petits rats de laboratoire Nyark) Je regarde par un hublot avec mon fidèle appareil photo. Bon, ce n'est pas non plus une œuvre d'art, tout ce que je vois c'est un Sanji passablement énervé contre un Zoro qui venait juste prendre de quoi boire. Chopper se réfugie, tout tremblant, dans les bras de Nami et c'est pile à ce moment que j'ai eu l'occasion de fermer la porte. Je met le haut-parleur avec le mini-micro (me demandez pas comment j'ai tout ce matos, je sais pas) pour entendre ce qu'il se passe. Le vert soupire et se décide à expliquer à San-kun

« Bon. J'dois te dire un truc.

Si c'est pour la bouffe, dégage.

Non. C'est à propos de.. j'ai un défi pour toi.

Un défi .. ? Quel genre de défi ? fait le blond, s'intéressant un peu plus

Euh.. de drague.

Tu rigoles ? T'es pas sérieux .. ? T'es en train de me dire que Chopper déconnais pas ? C'était pas un coup monté ? Tu veux vraiment... ?

…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Et voilà. Zoro est sur le point de faire la crise de nerfs. Quand le cuisinier est calmé, le sabreur continue.

« Pour ''draguer'' la nouvelle. Mais te méprends pas, j'ai jamais voulu ça. Les règles ben... si je perds, je suis à tes ordres et vice-versa.

C'est tout .. ?

… c'est tout. »

Kufufufufu il veux pas dire la dernière chose ?

« Oh et... Bonne chance.

Eh eh, c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Je crois que tu en aurais amplement plus besoin, marimo.

Gn. »

Ah ah, il relève pas ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Je vais rejoindre Nami, lui expliquer un peu comment ça se passe. Je lui fait signe de se ramener, et sans vraiment comprendre elle me rejoint dans la salle de bains. Écoutez, y'a aucune pièce tranquille sur ce bateau...

« J'aimerais que tu m'aide pour mon plan.

Quel plan ?

J'ai lancer un défi à Zoro et Sanji, et j'aimerais que tu sois coopérative...

Ne me dis pas que ça a un rapport avec le mariage..

Si.

J'ai pas confiance.

Même avec des diamants ?

Je t'écoute, Onee-san~

Je veux. Que Zoro. Et Sanji. Sortent ensemble.

Quoi ?! Mais c'est du suicide !

Mon défi les mènera vers la seule issue ZoSan.

ZoSan ?

C'est pour parler du Zoro x Sanji.

Ah, parce-qu'ils ont un fanclub ?

Bien plus... Bref. J'aurais besoin de ta coopération pour ce plan.

D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir... mais.

Nous y voilà.

Si tu perds, tu me devra dix mille Berrys, ce n'est pas rien, mon aide !

D'accord... elle les aura ses berrys. Comment en gagner, me direz-vous, alors que je n'est que quatre-cent vingt yens sur moi (de quoi me payer mon déjeuner à la cantine) ? Et bien, en travaillant, que veux-tu... Rahlala, je fais tellement de sacrifices pour ces imbéciles ! Ils ont intérêt à me rembourser, et en doujinshis !

Je prit alors la direction de la chambre d'amis et... Bah voilà, y'a Ace. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

« Oï, tu fout quoi ici ?

Hein ? me fit-il en se retournant

T'es sourd ? Tu fout quoi ici ?

Mais t'es qui ?

Ton père...

…

Oï, détends toi, c'est pas comme si j'étais Gol D. Roger ! Je suis... Ton papa des étoiles !

Sérieux t'es qui ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

Aaah vous m'énervez avec vos questions ! Je suis Roku, et je sais tout sur ce monde, voilà, ça te va ?!

Tout ?

Ouais ! Même que ta mère c'était Portgas D. Rouge, qu'elle est morte en accouchant de toi, que Gol D. Roger a cacher le One Piece tout ça... Enfin bref. Tout. Même que Sabo était ton frère.

Mais bordel, d'où tu viens ?!

J'ai pris un fruit du démon, ça vous va comme explication ?! Je suis juste une fille comme ça ! Me posez pas plus de questions ! »

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils me tapent sur le système ces deux frères !

Et forcément, je trébuche sur un des deux qui jonchait le sol et me ramasse sur lui. J'vais avoir un joli petit bleu, yatta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ! À cause de sa connerie ma super-classe se barre ! Donc mon super-plan paraît super-nul et du coup j'ai super-envie de lui exploser la tronche !

Shhh calme-toi. C'est pas parce-qu'il te ressemble que tu dois t'exciter. …

JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE ! _[ Ça aurait pas tenu longtemps le mode zen. ]_ Et toi tu peux rester en mode off ? Ce serait taupe coule. _[ Je suis ta conscience, je peut pas me taire. Puisque je ne parle pas. ] _… Je suis légèrement énervée, vois-tu. Si tu pouvais ne pas en rajouter une couche...

_[ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de tartiner ta colère ]_ Ça se tartine … ?

Plus le temps de parler avec ma chère conscience, Luffy se relève en se frottant le crâne. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir le bec

« Tu pouvais pas ouvrir tes yeux en marchant, idiot ?!

Bah euh... Ah Roku ! Désolé !

T'a intérêt à l'être, tu viens de percuter de plein fouet la personne la plus respectée au monde !

Ah boon ?!

Oui, idiot ! J'ai traverser terre mer et ciel pour pour... pour marier Zoro et Sanji ! Combattu des pokémons comme Dialga ! Rencontré Chuck Norris et Indiana Jones ! Eu des autographes et même des produits dérivés comme la brosse à dents multifonctions ! J'ai même vu Mickey en chair et en os ! J'ai même battu San Goku.

Oaaah ! Trop la classe !

Ah ça tu peux le dire.

Autant de conneries (ratures) de péripéties de ma merveilleuse vie gobées d'un seul coup ! Trop facile. J'aurais balancer ça dans mon monde...

Mais on s'en fout de mon stupide monde ! Je suis sur le bateau pirate le plus connu de l'Univers~

Je me relève non sans un regard-superieur-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Roku-pas-possible-de-le-copier-même-avec-des-droits-d'auteur, et me retourne. J'ai la classe, c'est définitif.

Bref.

La nuit commençant à tomber, je logeais ensuite dans la chambre d'Ace (Yep là, je vous vois venir bande d'obsédés sexuels ! J'ai rien fais à Ace... enfin...) pour dormir. Oui, la nuit je dors, des fois je prépare des plans pour que d'autres ne dorment pas ou alors je lis One Piece.

Mais surtout, comme je sais bien que mes ronflements ne risquent pas d'être très appréciés ou même lu je vais clore cet épisode de la grande saga de mes magnifiques aventures. On aurait dû m'appeler Dieu. _[ Je veux bien prendre ce nom... ]_ J'en trouverais bien débile, pour toi, tu verra...

End of the part one.


	2. Avalanche de conneries

**Réponse à Naiko-chan** Nuance, ils ne se sont pas encore mariés puisqu'ils se sont rendus compte de leur connerie avant d'avoir la bague au doigt ! - étrange, j'entends Roku pleurer.. - B'ah, à partir du moment où tu a un minimum de culture, ouais, ça peut être amusant de comprendre les -gros- clins d'œils.. Moi j'aime bien comme Roku se compare aux légumes. Mais ! On essaie d'écrire une fiction sérieuse ! /BIM/ bon ok, j'avoue, on s'est un tout petit peu lâcher. /BAM/ D'accord, on avoue, c'est bien des conneries qu'on voulait écrire...

OWIII Merci pour tout *.* Je vais de ce pas regarder tout ces bons conseils ! *w* Encore merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire et de reviewer ce chapitre~ J'ai envie de te faire des nattes du coup~

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages de One Piece m'appartiennent (quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver non ?) En fait y'a que Roku et Tchoupi qui m'appartiennent, le reste faut demander à m'sieur Oda.

_Rating :_ K+ (pas pour très longtemps~)

Oyé oyé gente euuh...gente. Merci pour tout le poisson (rature) le film H2G2 le guide de l'espace déteint sur moi. Bref, merci pour les reviews, et puis ben euh.. bon chapitre ? ← le dernier truc à dire.

Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! - L'auteure est partie bouffer KFC avec sa cousine. Non, il n'y a pas de KFC dans la ville, mais on va faire genre, alors chut. -

* * *

Les aventures de Roku

Épisode 2

Un long bâillement sorti avec élégance de ma bouche. Je venais de me réveiller et avais une très grande envie de refaire ce rêve. Je sentais encore les secousses du navire dont je croyais avoir rêvé, et me relevai de mon futon. Connaissant ma maison par cœur, je n'ouvris pas mes yeux, et me prit un mur... en bois. Cette fois mes yeux bien ouverts, j'observai les alentours : ce n'était pas un rêve ! J'étais encore chez les mugiwaras ! Définition : bouffe à volonté et cours supprimés. Oui, j'étais une lycéenne. Jusqu'à ce que... (Taladah ! A suivre dans le prochain épisode. Ou dans celui d'après. Peut-être qu'en fait je vais rien dire, et ce, rien que pour vous faire chier.)

Revenons-en à l'histoire principale. J'avais donc émergé d'un long sommeil. Je me souvins des événements de la veille, et que j'avais commencer à former un couple dont j'avais souvent rêver le ZoSan.

Après avoir sauter partout en lâchant des cris suraigus de parfait fangirl yaoïste, Je m'habillais (car une Roku pas habillée ni coiffée n'est pas classe) et me coiffais pour rencontrer mon ami le frigo. Ave Oda, grâce à lui je connais le code du frigo par cœur. Je me pris deux-trois crêpes, pleins de conneries alimentaires comme la chantilly, le miel, le chocolat fondant, le Nutella (il y avait du Nutella. Sous ordres d'Eiichiro-sama ?), et pleins d'autres trucs super bon mais super mauvais pour la santé. Mais je m'en fous, je suis chez les mugiwaras, c'est que la fin du monde approche alors... (Décembre 2012 en avance !)

C'est donc après que tous, à part les pauvres et stupides frères D, se réveillèrent. Ils trouvaient ça étrange que je sache encore tout ça (le code du frigo), mais que voulez-vous, quand Roku débarque, c'est comme quand Sasha retourne sa casquette c'est que ça va CHIER.

En plus, ils croient tous que je peux lire dans leur passé et dans leur futur. Mais pour le futur, vu que j'ai débarquer et qu'ils doivent être dans un temps partiellement temporaire _[ C'est moi ou elle fait un raisonnement logique ?]_, je ne suis pas sûre que mes prédictions soient valables _[Je me disais, j'ai chercher dans les dossiers elle ne sait pas ce que veut dire partiel.]_ Tu le sais, peut-être ?! _[ Non, je suis toi. ] _Pourquoi tu squatte MES épisodes à chaque fois ?! _[ Je suis toi~ ] _Va te faire voir. _[ Toujours toujours là pour toi ~ ]_ Voilà, je vais t'appeler Cerise. _[ HEIN ? ]_ T'inquiètes, bientôt ce sera un nom plus débile.

Fini mon baragouinage inutile avec ma conscience, je vais voir comment que vont les 'tits frères, après une soirée à s'être bourrer la gueule et en réussissant à ne pas vider toutes les réserves. Oui oui, vous avez bien lu il reste des réserves pour trois jours. Et ouioui, c'est bien ce que vous pensez, enfin, ce que je pense aussi. Ils ont dû coucher ensemble. Je me demande qui était au-dessus...

Mais quand-même ! Je trouve qu'Ace va mieux avec Smoker ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ou un autre. En fait du moment que c'est du yaoï...

Mais j'aurais pas penser, à cet instant, que j'avais raison, comme d'habitude. Comme quoi, on ne peut pas changer une personne jamais dans l'erreur ! Je suis parfaite, on ne peut pas le changer... _[ L'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. ]_ Finit tes haricots verts, on va faire un pâté autrement.

C'est donc ainsi que je vous avoue voir le petit Ace et le petit Luffy dans leur petit lit en petite tenue avec leur petite couverture sur eux dans une petite position douteuse. Je ne vous cacherais pas que leurs cerveaux aussi sont petits.

Eh eh, ça devait être plutôt jouissif de voir Luffy ne rien comprendre... Ou mieux Si Ace était en-dessous. Mouahahaha ça devait être HI-LA-RANT. Je regarderais ça avec une bonne pizza quatre fromages, devant un match de foot (rature) je me suis trop mise dans le bain.

Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup là. Je suis toujours fière de moi. Y'a de quoi en même temps. _[ Quelle déduction de merde ! ] _Tu deviens vulgaire, Cerise ! _[ Tu veux que je t'appelles Tchoupi ou quoi ?! ] _Ce nom te va à ravir, Tchoupi ! _[ Va te faire téter les yeux par un mammouth à deux dents. ]_

Après avoir baptiser une seconde fois ma conscience, je décidais de jeter à la mer toutes les bouteilles d'alcool fort. Peut-être que des chanceux les retrouveront ! _[ S'ils finissent par coucher avec leur frère, non, je ne les qualifierait pas en tant que ''chanceux''...]_ Oooh, soit pas si pessimiste ! Ça peut pas être si horrible ! _[ Oh noon, l'inceste n'est pas du tout un crime ! ]_ On est dans One Piece. Y'a des gens qui deviennent élastique en bouffant un fruit. _[ Tu penses que ça change les règles ? ]_ Qui sait ?

Alors que je débattait avec ma conscience, un joli p'tit malin venait de se réveiller en se frottant les yeux.

« Ah .. ? Roku.. ? Tu fais quoi ici .. ? Pourquoi je suis avec Ace ?

- Rendors-toi. C'est mieux pour ta santé mentale, je t'assure.

- Mmh ?

- Voilà. On est trois réveillés dans la pièce, je vais bientôt me faire buter, tout va bien, Roger !

- Roku, tu te parles toute seule ?

- Arrête de tout casser baka !

- Dis, miss, commence Ace qui a encore la tête dans le cul, Tu veux bien m'expliquer t'es qui au juste ?

- Je te l'ai pas dis assez de fois ou quoi ?!

- Ton nom.

- Ah ah ! »

Je vais me casser incognito, je vais recroiser Ace, lui dire que je suis le père du pape de sa grand-mère Hawaïenne, le laisser réfléchir à tout ce que je lui ai dit, il va accepter un marché que j'aurais jamais posé et on va jouer aux legos. Enfin, si j'arrête de balancer des phrases inutilement inutiles bourrées de conneries. Et si je regardais la date de péremption de mes médoc's ? Bonne idée, Roku, ça fait longtemps que t'a pas regardé... _[ T'as oublié de les prendre en même temps.. Je serais pas là si tu les avaient pris !] _

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Me suicider, jouer aux playmobiles.. peut-être les aider ..? Ouais, Ace à fait ça alors qu'il n'était pas saoul avec Luffy qui n'était pas saoul non plus j'ai beugler en arrivant, ils m'ont rien dit, et ils avaient pas l'air de sentir l'alcool... _[ Sort de ce corps et rends-moi Roku ! ]_ Tais-toi, moi aussi je peux faire des déductions, je suis formidable, je te rappelle.

Je m'éclipsais alors qu'ils reprenaient conscience, pour accourir à l'événement le plus attendu depuis ce matin. Le sanctuaire privé, celui de Kami-sama tout(e) puissant(e), le paradis... La cuisine me regardais avec ses yeux de chien battu et son habitant m'appelais à table. Son odeur enivrais les narines, sa beauté si majestueuse- _[ Bon t'a fini ton monologue ou.. ? ]_ Tu casses vraiment tout. Je te déteste. _[ C'est pas une nouveauté..] _

Et le mec qui servait de capitaine me copia sans payer les droits d'auteurs, en courant avec des fleurs cul-cul-la-praline-au-plus-grand-désespoir-de-l'auteur dans un ralenti abusé vers la cuisine.

C'est ainsi que je demandais à Zoro-chii de s'asseoir à côté de San-chan ou la mort. Il choisi la mort puisqu'il refusa mon offre. Mais comme ma force se limite à celle d'une patate desséchée, je ne fit malheureusement rien. J'ai juste pu me retrouver en face d'Ace qui avait l'intention de partir ce soir.

En pensant à un bon plan d'un coup, je lui fit un grand sourire-flippant-made-in-chat-dans-Alice-au-pays-des-Merveilles. Il ne me regarda pas, c'est limite s'il ne se curait pas le nez le bougre d'idiot ! Non mais, à la personne qui serait capable de tout dire sur son passé et son présent quand-même ! LA Roku _merveilleusement fantastique _!

« Ce soir, Ace, tu va sur le pont principal, avant de partir .. ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Car sinon, je révèle au monde entier ta petite vie. Tu sais, je peux même prédire la mort de chacun de vous.

- …

- Bon alors ce soir, à dix-huit heures précises ! »

Et je fourrais mon nez dans la viande devant moi, mangeant des cornichons au passage, avant qu'ils ne soient engloutis par quelqu'un d'autre.

Puis, dix-huit heures arrivèrent. Depuis le repas, j'avais élaboré un plan. Enfin non, revu celui du projet ZS. Ouais, je l'ai appelé ZS. Comme ZoSan. Mais revenons-en aux frères.

En vrai, j'ai pas vraiment idée de ce que je pourrais lui dire, avec Luffy. Bah ouais, j'ai invité Luffy. Si je veux pas un plan foireux, qui gâcherais toute ma magnificence, faut bien que j'invite les deux concernés. Et en plus, Luffy pourrait très bien avoir une intelligence derrière cette imbécillité.

Ace débarqua, alors que j'étais cachée derrière un poteau. Luffy y était déjà, sous mes ordres et... voilà. Je restais bien cachée pour que personne ne me voit.

« Luffy ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Tu ne devais pas rester dans la cuisine ?

- J'avais pas faim ! Et en plus, Roku elle m'a dit que tu devais me dire quelque chose avant de partir, alors je suis venu.

- Tss... Viens. »

Yohoho, c'est qu'il s'y prend au jeu !

Mode cul-cul-la-praline-au-plus-grand-désespoir-de-l'auteur the retour. Ace qui prend dans ses bras son 'tit frère, qui comme il est con, capte rien.

« Ace ? Ça va ?

- Chut. Restes juste comme ça, s'il te plaît. »

C'est miiii-gnon ! … ils sont passés en mode shojo-à-l'eau-de-rose ? Eh oh, les gars, vous avez oublier que One Piece est un _shonen_ ? Ah ah, mais je suis con ils ne peuvent pas le savoir. _[on le savait que t'étais con, merci de nous le rappeler, mais on aurait retenu tous seuls. ]_ Ferme-là.

J'y crois pas. Même cet idiot de capitaine y participe.

J'agitais des drapeaux avec écrit ''LE BISOU !'' sans qu'ils ne me voient. Alors Nami débarqua. La première chose qu'elle voyait, c'était moi, et ensuite les frères. Elle sourit doucement alors qu'Ace semblait un peu gêné.

« Ah, c'est vous. Faites comme si j'étais pas là. »

Luffy s'agrippa au plus grand, redemandant un câlin. Ace soupira et serra un peu plus son cadet contre lui.

Et juste comme je l'avait prévu, quand l'idiot de capitaine se décolle de la torche humaine, Nami viens le pousser. Typique. C'est pas très original comme façon de les faire s'embrasser.

B'ah à moins que Luffy ne tombe à l'eau et qu'Ace le récupère et que comme il avait peur ben il l'embrasse... ouais... au pire, mais autrement, ça aurait été casse cul ! (surtout que l'idiot d'Ace à prit un fruit du démon, lui aussi. Donc, en fait, ils seraient mort noyés tous les deux sans avoir pu s'embrasser. C'est mieux si Nami le pousse en fait.)

Nami s'excuse brièvement et se casse incognito. Je commence à baver alors que c'est le même innocent petit morveux de merde de chapeau de paille qui approfondit leur pitit bisou du soir.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini qu'en fait c'est parce-qu'ils manquaient d'oxygène, je sors version Draco Malfoy, avec une classe majestueuse.

« Alors, petit couple ? ~

- Ça veux dire quoi ''couple'' ?

- Que tu aime amoureusement quelqu'un et que ce soit pareil pour cette personne..et lorsqu'elles se sont avoué leurs sentiments, ces personnes sortent ensemble. expliqua l'allumette

- B'ah on est déjà dehors !

- Bon super, c'est bien mielleux, toussa toussa, je suis heureuse pour vous, mais il serait temps de concrétiser tout ça, non ?

- …

- B'ah alors Ace ? Pas de mots d'Adieu ?

- Pourquoi Adieu ?

BOULETTE.

- Euh... D'au revoir, désolée.

- Hin...

Il me fait un grand sourire. Tch.

- A la prochaine.

Je vois. Il est pas assez naïf. Il a compris que ce serait l'avant-dernière fois qu'il verrait son frère. J'imagine qu'il va lui dire avant de mourir. Bah oui, je suis con en même temps, je lui ai dit que je savais quand il mourrait !

C'est donc ainsi qu'il parti sur son mini bateau, qu'en fait je sais plus comment ça s'appelle.

Bon, je savais que ce serait au dernier moment qu'ils allaient s'embrasser (je suis incroyablement forte, après tout), mais bon, je croyais qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble au moins ! Ben non. Enfin bon, avec un crétin comme Luffy, un peu dur de se mettre en couple. Son départ avait l'air d'un peu attrister Luffy, mais il s'en remit vite, le repas étant prêt.

Bon, après ma séquence inceste, il faudrait que je retourne voir les deux troufions qui me servent d'expériences ZoSanistes (religion nouvelle sur le vert et le blond), voir si le plan que je leur ai élaborer leur convient (mais noon, je sais bien que tout ça les insupporte), et au passage augmenter encore (si possible) la chance pour qu'il finissent ensemble.

C'est donc en partant avec ma vitesse de fusée que je retrouvais les deux individus. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine (étonnant), parfaitement calmes (inquiétant), en parlant (carrément surnaturel). Bon ils s'engueulaient en fait. En s'ignorant et en trouvant un moyen intelligent de détourner les insultes( comme quoi, ils peuvent faire preuve d'intelligence, parfois..). Autant que la première fois que j'étais venue, c'était hilarant.

Quand Sanji m'aperçus, aussi bizarre soit-il, il n'utilisa pas sa technique plus que débile pour me draguer habituelle. Il m'offrit un sourire super craquant, et durant deux secondes je me suis imaginée à la place de Zoro. Ensuite, sur une voix mi-suave mi-douce, il me proposa une boisson. Le vert, énervé, sorti de la cuisine. De toutes façons, même si je n'étais pas ZoSaniste, j'aurais certainement choisi Sanji pour gagner ce pari, que Zoro soit là ou pas, ça revient au même _[ pas gênée la fifille... ]_ Tais-toi Tchoupi ! _[Grmblfhh... ]_ C'était quoi ce bruit.. ? Tchoupi, t'a gerber dans ma tête ?! _[ Mais non idiote ! ] _On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Vomito !_[ Répètes un peu ?! ]_ Vomito. _[ Tu va me trouver combien de noms comme ça.. ? ]_ Pourquoi pas un par épisode ? _[… y'a une corde et une chaise dans ta tête ? ] _C'est toi qui a invité des potes et qui a foutu le bordel, tu cherches tout seul !

Donc avant que je ne me frite avec Vomito, je refusais l'invitation du blond. Il avait l'air déçu. Bof tant pis pour lui. Et puis, ce n'est pas rien, je suis tout de même Roku ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Pour mon bien je ne puis accepter l'invitation de jeunes inconnus... _[ C'est juste les personnages de One Piece. Pas grand chose j'imagine, par rapport à ta grandeur... ]_ Tu vois tu percutes vite ! _[ Pour l'instant c'est toi qui va percuter. ]_ ..PUTAIN DE MUR QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT LA ?! _[ Eh eh eh.. ]_ Te marre pas !

« Roku ? Ça va ? »

Oui, bien sur, je suis pliée en quatre par terre à me tenir le front, et à beugler comme quoi j'ai mal, mais oui, ça va !

« A ton avis..? »

Je n'avais pas bouger, enfin si, je me tortillais de douleur. J'avais reconnu la voix du stupide Chapeau de Paille mangeant de la viande.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper ? me fit-il la bouche encore pleine

- NON ! Surtout pas ! Laisses-moi clamser ! ...à ton avis crétin ?! »

Je crois qu'il à compris qu'il fallait qu'il cherche un médecin. Il est donc aller chercher le petit renne. Ah bah voilà, un minimum d'humanité dans ce monde de brutes ! _[ HUM. Rappelles-moi qui a menacer Roronoa Zoro de mort s'il ne se mettait pas à côté d'une certaine banane.. ? ] _Mais va te faire cuire un œuf chez les jamaïquains ! _[ Va te faire ouvrir le cerveau par un serpent à sonette ! ]_ Vache espagnole du brésil ! _[ Chien nyctalope des mers du Mexique ! ] _…

Enfin, Choppy arrive et vient me soigner. Il me demande si ça va- _[ Troll hivernal des tapis portugais ! ]_ Ferme-là je raconte l'histoire. Donc Choppy m'a aidé et m'a mit une pommade. Je vais avoir une bosse. UNE BOSSE. Je vais avoir une _bosse_. Moi, _Roku_. THE Roku. Je vais avoir une bosse à cause d'un stupide mur qui n'aurait jamais dû être là ! _[ Ce mur sépare la salle de bains et le couloir. A moins que la vue de Monkey faire ses besoins ne t'intéresse...]_ Je me passerais de tes commentaires. Les murs ne devraient pas me gêner, moi si majestueuse si... grande, incroyable, belle, forte, courageuse- _[ sans vouloir te vexer, (non, cette idée ne me parviendrais pas à l'esprit), si tu continues de te la jouer dictionnaire des synonymes je sens que je vais reprendre les photos douteuses que tu a en ta possession pour les montrer à des marines... ] _NE FAIS PAS CA. Tout mais pas ça ! _[ Alors continue l'histoire. ]_

Je sortis de l'infirmerie. J'avais croisé Zoro dans la vigie, en train de faire sa deux cent millième pompe sur un doigt en portant une haltère de deux tonne dans son autre main. Il avait dû remettre le compteur à zéro, parce-qu'il y allait assez vite. Je le regardais un instant attendant qu'il finisse, et lorsqu'enfin il se décida à se relever, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois je m'imaginais à la place de Sanji. Le corps du vert était recouvert de sueurs dues à l'entraînement, et je ne cacherais pas qu'il est super bien foutu. Il se releva et me prit par les épaules d'un coup, et il commença à me parler de mon physique. Il avait l'air assez gêné de parler de ça.

J'imagine qu'il essaie de me draguer.

Et puis au bout de cinq minutes d'ennui ferme, il ne sait plus quoi dire.

Pour rire, je lui demande une suite et il me fait

« Ben si tu ressemblais à quelque chose, aussi, ce serait plus facile de te complimenter ! »

End of the part two

* * *

Review ? S'iou plaît ?


	3. Ouragan de débilités

_Disclaimer_ : Blabla Oda et blabla nous.

_Pairing _: Mais bien évidemment, Sanji x Usopp !

_Rating _: L

Yo ! Nous sommes de retour~ Pour vous jouer un mauvais-[ Roh taggle. ] Breif. Merci à Cap'tain Pep's et WishTheLove et à tous les autres, mais surtout à eux car on avait la flemme de répondre à leur belles et grandes reviews ** Continuez à reviewer, hein. TU DOIS NOUS REVIEWER. Cey un ordre.

* * *

Les aventures de Roku

Épisode 3

« GYAAAAAAH ! » Ça c'est moi.

« VIENS LA ! » Ça c'est PedoMarimo, en chaleur.

Que je vous explique : je cours partout dans le bateau depuis que j'ai tenter d'assassiner Zoro car il m'avait insultée. Moi. Enfin assassiner...à ma façon quoi. C'était séquence Roronoa Tout Puissant chatouilleux qui ne peut résister à Roku Majestueusement Incroyable Reine dans le domaine de faire rire les gens. Ou reine tout court. Reine de la photographie d'un Zoro à moitié mort de rire. Ensuite, j'ai accrocher les photos partout dans le bateau et j'ai prit quelques-uns de ses caleçons pour les accrocher aux plafonds.

J'esquive les coups katanas aussi bien que je le peux, c'est-à-dire, dans le plus grand – heureux – hasard. Je me cache dans un tonneau juste après, et évidemment, c'était du vin qu'il y avait dedans. C'est ça ou une mort très certaine. Ok, je reste dans ce... truc. Je suis vraiment mal. Ah ! Des bubulles ! Si je souffle dans le truc ça fait des bulles ! Gyah trop fort... _[ Consternante. ]_

Haheum, haheum. Je n'entends plus rien, il doit être en train de chercher autre part. Je relève ma tête et regarde aux alentours c'est bon il n'y a personne. Je sors, toute trempée, puant à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, assez pour qu'un lion d'Alaska me sente. Je me faufilais alors dans la salle de bains des mecs. Pourquoi ? J'en ai aucune idée en fait.

Donc je sais pas trop comment, je me suis cachée dans la baignoire. Et comme j'ai trimbalé avec moi une douce odeur d'alcool, Zo'-san m'a retrouvée.

Bref.

Je suis dans la merde.

La pire merde que la Terre est inventée. Mieux que celui de la reine d'Angleterre, mieux qu'un bleu à pois jaunes et roses. Je vais me faire dilapider. Adieu monde cruel. Dire que je n'ai même pas pu dire adieu à Fripouille.. Pauvre poisson. J'ai même pas fais mon testament ! Oh, Jashin-sama, épargnez moi Shibusen ou la Soul Society... _[ A mon avis, ceux qui y sont ne t'accepterons même pas... En même temps, morte ou pas, tu restes une incapable. ] _Tu me brise le cœur, Tchoupi ! _[ De nouveau ? ] _Vomito c'est pas beau.

Je me bouche le nez et fais semblant d'être morte, peut-être que ça marchera. _[ Tu ne vis que de chimères... ] _l'espoir fait vivre – même si en l'occurrence j'essaie de paraître morte.

Suzuki-san, je t'aimais. Je te lègue, chère peluche, tout mon savoir ainsi que tout mon héritage. Je suis contente d'avoir rencontrer Brook-sama, et d'avoir essayer de faire un ZoSan. Merci pour tout.

« Oï, fille.

C'est qu'il m'énerve déjà, la tête de laitue.

- Je suis Roku, dix-sept ans, vaccinée, toutes mes dents et libre comme l'air. Tu veux m'achever, c'est ça ?

- Franchement, ouais.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- …

- A cause du mariage ?

Je crois qu'il a compté jusqu'à vingt avant de se calmer. J'ai compter avec lui. Il a vraiment failli me foutre la tarte de ma vie, mais bon, j'ai fais mes prières, alors tout va bien !

- F-

- C'est bon je les ai faites. Tu peux me tuer. Adieeeeeeu

Je ferme mes yeux, genre je suis morte pour de bon.

- Files-moi un coup de main au lieu de t'amuser.

…

…

Petit bug.

J'ai bien entendu là ?! _[ Je sais pas, j'ai un gros doute moi aussi...]_ Roronoa Zoro, recherché à plus de soixante-dix millions de berrys demande de l'aide à _moi _(simple terrienne plus ou moins normale qui se retrouve dans un des animes japonais les plus connus au monde) ? Surtout que, me demander de l'aide maintenant, ça prête à confusion !

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, lui fis-je en ouvrant mes yeux et en me redressant sur mes coudes

- Files-moi un coup de main. Aide-moi. »

'' BLANG'' a fait ma bouche contre le fond de la baignoire. J'y crois pas.

J'avale ma salive une deuxième fois et regarde sérieusement Zoro.

« De l'aide ?

- Exactement.

- En quoi je pourrais t'aider ?

- Je...

Il marqua une pose, et déglutit. Mais de quoi il veut me parler à la fin ?

- Je...voudrais que tu m'aide à... me dire comment faire pour...draguer.. »

Il avait presque chuchoter ses derniers mots. J'avais compris bander au début, et je me serait fait un plaisir de l'envoyer chez Sanji, mais le temps que mon cerveau assimile ses vraies paroles, j'avais déjà accepter. C'est seulement lorsque je fut debout, à le tenir et lui montrer un papier où dessus y'avait écrit « Droits d'auteurs pour vidéos eBay » qu'il comprit que tout ne serait pas facile pour lui.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Du fromage, ça se voit pas ?

- Vraiment.

- Tu signe, tu la ferme, et je t'aide à draguer San-...à utiliser des techniques de drague.

- Ok. »

Il signe, je saute de joie, reprends le papier, le regarde avec un sourire machiavélique. Il prend un peu peur puis je pose ma main sur son épaule, lui faisant cette fois mon sourire le plus angélique.

« Tu viens de signer ta mort- Huh, pardon, tu viens de signer ta victoire mon cher ami. A partir de maintenant, tu ne fait que ce que je te dis, et uniquement ça. »

Il ne put en rajouter davantage je le conduisit dans la chambre de Sanji. Pourquoi chez Sanji ? Pour qu'il prenne des revues pornographiques bien sûr ! _[ Tu peux reprendre le script s'il te plaît ? ]_

Parce-que si Zoro veut éviter de mettre une robe et de bien se fringuer, c'est ici qu'il faut aller.

« Enlève tes fringues.

- Quoi ?

- T'es bouché ou tu le fait exprès ?

- Non je suis sabreur.

- Et la connerie ça se file entre sabreur .. ?

- Pourquoi tu veut que je me mette à poil ?

- T'a vu comme t'es ? Si tu croit draguer quelqu'un comme ça, laisse tomber.

- Et pourquoi on vient ici ?

- Tu préfère mettre une robe ?

- Et..

- La ferme, déshabille-toi. »

Comme j'ai beaucoup de chance (il faut dire que je suis tellement merveilleuse, que les bonnes choses m'arrivent tout le temps..) il s'exécute enfin. Et je vais vous épargner mes états d'âmes par rapport au- _[_ ''OH ! Quel corps ! Par tous les saints des cornichons piqués astronomiquement acnéiques ! Ah, on dirait un poisson, sa cicatrice. Tient, il aime le bleu ? UN CALECON DIM ? Attends, tu viens de me dire que Oda-sama à mit Dim ici ? Je rêve ou dans la chambre de Sanji il y a un soutif undiz avec des canards dessus ? Mais attend ! Je rêve ! Le pire c'est qu'il a une culotte etam ! Mais Sanji serait donc réellement un travelo ! Tout s'éclaircit ! Je comprends pourquoi il n'y avait plus de lait en réserve !'' _C'est à peu près ce scénario avant qu'elle ne l'habille.]_ Méchant Tchoupi ! En plus j'ai pas parler de lait ! J'ai parler de purée de petits pois et d'haricots verts !

Donc après je l'ai habillé-_ [ Mais attendez. Après elle a continuer dans son délire. Zoro était resté de marbre, et elle elle l'épiait tout sauf discrètement en saignant du nez. Elle a même penser à le montrer à poil avec de la crème chantilly à Sanji. ]_ Tchoupi je vais mourir si je continue à perdre du sang. _[ AHAH CREVE CREVE ! ] _...buhuh Tchoupi est méchant.. _[ Je suis pas censé être gentil, je suis coincé ici, j'ai pas de petits princes, t'a pas ramener de tampax pour ton nez tout va mal. ]_ Toi, je vais te montrer la fois où je faisais un strip tease en chantant du Lady Gaga. _[ NON ! D'accord, désolé(e) désolé(e) Roku-sama je m'excuse .. ! ]_ Bien, petit soumis.

Je sortis de l'armoire de Sanji un joli costard, un chapeau taupe coule, quelques accessoires, et voilà le travail.

« TOUS EN PULL ET ON S'ENCULE !

- Tu fait vraiment flipper, fille.

- Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Donc ?

- Là, tu peut même draguer une huître canadienne !

- Youpi. Et à part une ''huître canadienne'' ?

- SANJI !

- URGH ! Mais t'es vraiment suicidaire toi !

- Naaah. Quoi ? Tu veux pas draguer San-chan ?

- Plutôt crever.

- D'accord, on va changer ça. »

Ahah, je vais bien m'amuser..~

.

« GYAAH ! » ça, vous vous en doutez, c'est moi.

« VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! » ça, vous vous en doutez certainement aussi, c'est Zo'-san.

Cette fois je l'ai déguisé en barbie. Ça lui allait très bien. Même un peu trop. J'ai piqué du maquillage à Nami – j'ai morfler – une robe à Robin – j'ai encore morfler – et une perruque à Franky – j'ai toujours et encore morfler – et là je m'apprête à morfler avec un compas géant, alias, les sabres de mon petit thé vert en rut.

« Zo'-san range ces ciseaux tout de suite ! C'est dangereu-GYAH ça a failli me toucher ! J'vais mourir, non j'veux pas, aaah ! Non Zoro range ça s'il te plaît j'veux pas crever s'il te plaîît ! »

_[ Dixit celle qui se prend pour la reine du monde ]_ Ta gueule Tchoupi. _[ Tu me fais chier avec tes Tchoupi. ]_ Riri la souris ? _[ Eh merde.. ] _

« Viens que je te tranche la gorge..

- PARDOON ! Je..je t'aime tu sais ? Pas autant que Sanji, mais je t'aime ..! Et puis, ressembler à une poupée ne fait de mal à personne ! »

Je signe mon arrêt de mort auprès de Zoro. Il va me faire subir les pires atrocités et j'aurais même pas pu lui donner une liste des positions à prendre.

C'est ainsi que, au cours de ma longue fuite, je rencontrai un petit animal parlant au nez bleu qui peut changer de forme. Ce même petit animal me servi de bouclier, enfin, pas très longtemps puisqu'il se fit éjecté, moi avec, dans l'eau, à cause d'une algue géante qui se bat avec un compas et qui passe son temps à dormir et s'entraîner. Sa force surnaturelle nous fit plonger dans l'eau. C'est ainsi que se fini mon histoire. (Avouez vous y avez cru.)

Et j'entendis tout le monde crier le nom du petit renne au nez bleu qui parle. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il a manger un fruit du démon, il peut pas nager.

Ah.

_[ Merde. ] _Comme tu dis.

Et je me mis à sauver Chopper qui était en train de se noyer.

Apparemment je suis pas la seule à être heureuse de ça, puisqu'ils sont tous carrément... admiratifs envers ma supériorité. Je reviens sur le bateau car je sais me téléporter _[ C'est faux, elle essaie juste d'avoir la classe. Quand t'es remonté dans le bateau on aurait dit un cachalot constipé ]_ hum, donc je suis revenue à bord en essorant le renne au passage.

- Pourquoi ces regards, mes chers compatriotes ?

- De une, on est tout sauf tes compatriotes, de deux, c'est pas normal d'essorer un renne, de trois, t'es censée avoir prit un fruit du démon.

- Ouais et alors ?

- Alors pourquoi réussis-tu à nager ? »

Oups. _[ T'es dans la merde~ ]_

End of the part 3

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
